


Childhood charms

by Evee_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Rei Nagisa and Gou make a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/pseuds/Evee_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka gets hurt and Makoto uses a little charm his parents used to do for him.<br/>(Hip kisses for a request on tumblr~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood charms

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this! Hope you enjoy~

**Thud.**

**Crash.**

Papers flutter in the air and seats scrape as their occupants turn towards the noise. Makoto sees what happens first, having just turned to reach for a pencil in his book bag.

“H-Haru! Are you okay?”

The raven haired boy lies on his back, sprawled onto the floor with paper scattered all over and around him. A desk had fallen onto him with the corner digging into his hip, apparently the thing that caused him to trip. The Haruka groans, attempting to shove off the heavy table but just grunts in pain when the slight movement puts more weight onto the desk corner.

Makoto quickly stands which causes his chair to scrape against the floor loudly and he winces slightly. He’s by Haruka’s side in one- two- three strides and quickly lifts up the desk. A few more papers flutter to the ground while he fusses over Haru.

“Haru! How bad does it hurt? Can you move? I sure hope nothing’s broken…” He wrings his hands, unsure of what to do with them and settles for gently patting the other boy’s sides. He sucks in a breath when Haru jolts and face scrunches up in a grimace.

_That can’t be good._

“Haru-chan do you need to go to the nurse’s office? It would probably be safer to get that checked out…”

“I’m fine…” Haruka mutters, looking away. “Let’s just gather these papers and sit down again.”

Makoto shrugs and reaches to save a handful of papers from being stepped on by another classmate. He can’t help but shoot a worried glance towards Haruka, whose face seems a bit pale and drawn. He sighs.

_I can’t help Haru-chan when he’s being stubborn like this._

Class continues to drone on as if nothing had happened. There’s still just a few more hours of school before swim practice and then they can go home.  It might not have been bad, but Makoto is resolved to make sure Haru is okay by the end of the day.

The bell rings for lunch and Makoto pointedly stares at Haruka, staring out the window and daydreaming like usual. Oddly, he’d typically stand right at the bell, grab his lunch and head to the rooftop. Today he hasn’t noticed that the bell had rung and continues to stare of into space.

“Haru! Let’s go for lunch now.”

The other boy starts a little and quietly grabs his lunch and follows Makoto.

“…ru-chan. Oiii Haru-chan!”

Mackerel slips from his chopsticks as Haruka looks up at the voice. Nagisa’s face is just a few inches from his, eyebrows drawn together in worry.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

He continues to eat his mackerel nonchalantly and can feel the stares of all his friends on him. Rei sighs, shakes his head and proceeds to make small talk with Nagisa about what he should make for lunch tomorrow. Makoto turns to Gou and quietly whispers something to her, and she shakes her head. The rest of lunch is spent with quiet talking, a little more subdued than normal. The bell rings and everyone puts away their bento boxes and head back to class.

*****

Makoto walks into the pool area after everyone else. A teacher had asked why he hadn’t handed in his career form yet and wanted to talk to him about the future. Makoto had just brushed it off. There’s still plenty of time before he had to hand it in.

There’s a little commotion with Nagisa hovering around Haruka like a mother hen. He’s wildly gesticulating with his hands in large circles and then points towards Haruka’s waist. Nagisa steps forward, as if to press his hand against the edge of the other boy’s jammers and with one swift motion, Haruka grabs Nagisa’s wrist and takes a step back while turning to the side.

Makoto sucks in a deep breath through his nose. Peeking over the top left side of his jammers, the edge of a bright red bruise could be seen blooming on his skin.

“I knew you weren’t fine, Haru! Let’s hurry and get some ice on it. With the way it looks, it MUST be painful…”

Without so much as waiting for a reply, he grabs Haruka by the hand and pulls, gently but insistently. He follows behind, not even resisting the pull.

Makoto glances back towards Haruka every once in a while, to make sure he was able to walk at the same pace. Before long, they reach the nurses office.

_Knock knock._

He slides the door open.

“Excuse me?”

The infirmary appears to be empty. The nurse had probably already left when school ended.

“Haru go lie down on one of the beds. I’ll find where the ice is.”

The bed creaks slightly as it shifts under Haruka’s weight and a loud hum fills the air. Makoto had opened a small freezer sitting in the corner of the room and pulled out a bag of ice.

“Luckily this place was prepared for injuries and such with all the sports clubs we have.” Makoto muses. “Let me go wrap this in a towel first so it’s not too cold.”

He returns a moment later, ice pack in hand.

“Pull down the left side of your jammers a bit, Haru-chan.”

“Drop the -chan.”

Still he complies, then Makoto carefully presses the bag of ice onto the dark bruise and Haruka lets out a hiss from the cold.

“Sorry Haru…”

All he gets is a noncommittal grunt and shrug.

“You know, you should’ve told me that you were in pain. We could’ve gotten ice on that bruise before it got so dark.”

Haruka sighs, and turns a bit to look Makoto in the eyes.

“I didn’t want to interrupt class. And knowing you, you’d probably pick me up and carry me to the nurse’s office. So I stayed quiet.”

His voice fades away and a comfortable stillness falls over them.

Makoto shifts in his seat next to the bed and he breaks the peacefulness by playing with the bag of ice nestled in the hollow of Haruka’s hip.

“Hey Haru, would you mind if I do something?”

“… What is it?”

Makoto just smiles and takes the bag of ice off Haruka’s bruise.

_Pain, pain, fly away._

His breath ghosts over Haruka’s skin as he whispers the words and then brushes a gentle kiss on soft skin speckled with goosebumps.

Haruka flinches away with a muffled squeak and Makoto looks up, worry in his eyes.

“Haru? Did that hurt…?”

His words trail off when he sees a furiously blushing Haruka with a hand over his mouth.

A bright red Haruka looks away, hand still over his mouth. “W-why did you do that?”

Makoto chuckles. “Oh my parents used to do that a lot when I was a kid. If I fell or got a bruise, they’d say that and kiss it better. It always seemed to work for me because the pain would go away.”

He stops talking and stares at the bruise, then brushes another kiss across it. Haruka shivers, fists clenching the bedsheets.

“What are you--“

Makoto peppers more kisses along the bruise, ignoring any more protests from Haruka.

It isn’t until the other boy is squirming around that he stops and looks up again. Haruka is biting his hand trying to muffle any sounds and his face is bright red.

“Haru… Are you ticklish?”

“N-no way of course not…”

In response, he begins to kiss Haruka’s hip again. Like before, he starts squirming again trying to get away.

“Pfft.. ugh… no stop it!”

Makoto grins, takes a deep breath, and blows a giant raspberry on Haruka’s stomach. Haruka gasps in shock and pouts at him.

“Haru-chan it’s so fun teasing you.”

“Knock it off.” Comes the retort.

*****

“Hey, does it feel any better yet?” Makoto asks. It had been little over half an hour since he and Haruka had left the pool and the other boy is slowly dozing off with how warm and comfortable the infirmary is.

“It hurts less now. I probably still would’ve been in pain if you hadn’t forced me to come here with you. So… thanks.”

It was then that Haruka’s stomach lets out a loud growl.

“Hehe. Haru are you hungry? Maybe we should go home and go grab something to eat.”

Haruka nods in reply and carefully swings his legs over the side of the creaky bed. The duo makes their way out of the school and onto the familiar path they take home every single day. The faint salty scent of the ocean fills the air and sounds of waves crashing drifts through to their ears. Walking up the stairs all the way home proves to be slightly difficult, but Makoto’s mindless chattering distracts Haruka enough so that the walk home doesn’t feel too long.

“Come on Haruka, go sit for a bit and I’ll cook you some mackerel.”  With a clatter of pots and pans, Makoto pulls out a frying pan from a cupboard and proceeds to rummage around the fridge for some mackerel.

“Hey, I can do this myself you know…” Haruka grumbles.

“No way. You’re gonna hit your hip on something so just sit tight for a bit.” Makoto replies.

Their conversation dwindles as the sizzling of mackerel takes its place. The smell of mackerel makes Haruka’s mouth water and his stomach lets out another loud growl.

“Haha. It’ll be ready in a bit so just wait!”

Makoto chuckles slightly and then pushes the plate of fried mackerel in front of Haruka.

 It takes barely a moment for Haruka to pick the bones clean and give a satisfied sigh. “The days spent teaching you to make mackerel has paid off. At least now you won’t burn it and add sugar to it instead of salt.”

A shrill ring cuts through the air and Makoto scrambles to pick up his phone.

“Hello? Yes. Yes. Uh-huh. Yep. I’ll be home soon. Bye!”

“Haru I have to go. You should remember to take a hot bath it might help with your bruise. And get lots of rest tonight okay?” Makoto instructs as he makes his way to the door and slips on his shoes.

“Yes, yes mother.” Haruka grumbles, rolling his eyes.

“Do you want me to kiss your bruise before I go?” Makoto asks, with a mischievous grin.

“N-no! Just go already!” Haruka flushes again and quickly shoves Makoto out the door.

The two part ways with a final goodbye and a promise to text each other later that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated! Please give me your feedback ^_^


End file.
